


Bottom Schlatt oneshots

by whatafandom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatafandom/pseuds/whatafandom
Summary: There’s not enough bottom Schlatt out there, so I figured I’d make a oneshot book.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Ted Nivison, Eret/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, JSchlatt/Ted Nivison, Jschlatt/Philza, Jschlatt/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 47
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I am in no way shipping the real people, just the characters they play.

Hello! 

I recently realised there isn’t much Bottom Schlatt smut, so I figured I’d make a oneshot book.

Requests are always open!  
Every Schlatt ship is open, except any with people who are underage (Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, purpled, etc.)

Feel free to request something in the comments with this format;

Ship:

Prompt:

Kinks: 

Thank you.


	2. Wilbur’s shark plushie (SchlattxWilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur catches Schlatt grinding against his shark plush, so he decides to help him.

Admiring himself in the mirror, Schlatt spun, skirt flaring up with him.  
He examined his outfit; a short black skirt, stockings held up by garters, along with his boyfriend’s signature mustard sweater; it was rather big on him, but comfortable nonetheless.

He turned back around, exploring Wilbur’s bedroom, mostly waiting for the taller to stop streaming.  
For now though, he’d have to find something to do alone.

Schlatt explored the wonders of Wilbur’s bedroom, coming across the taller’s guitar, fiddling with the strings and trying to play it, despite not knowing how to.

Then, He came across one of Wilbur’s many beanies, managing to put it on his messy hair, between his horns. He laughed at his reflection, taking said beanie back off.

Lastly, he found Lonesome; Wilbur’s shark plushie.  
At first, he fiddled with it, flicking the fins and running his fingers along the fabric.

Then, he glanced back at the door.  
He heard Wilbur in the other room, still streaming, so he decided to take advantage of the situation.

Schlatt sat on Wilbur’s bed, back facing the wall of the taller’s stream room, straddling the plushie with his legs on either side of it.

He took a long, shaky breath, slowly rocking back and forth on the plushie.  
Schlatt threw his head back, groaning and whimpering, eager for more friction.

Schlatt currently had one goal; make enough noise to embarrass Wilbur on stream.  
So, He ran his fingers through his own hair as he rocked, moaning as loud as he could, moving back to lean on the wall, thumping against it.

“fffuck!! Wilbur!”

He placed his hands on the bed in front of him, bouncing on Wilbur’s plushie until the door swung open, startling Schlatt.

The two stared at each other quietly, Wilbur approaching him as the smaller continued rocking against the plush.

“Wilbur, Wilbur- fuck! please-“

The taller sat on the bed in front of Schlatt, running his hands down his sides, arriving to squeeze his thighs.

The smaller squirmed, only for Wilbur to let go of him, leaning back and staring at him. 

“Keep going, Baby.”

Wilbur grinned, clearly enjoying the sight.  
The smaller nodded, doing as instructed as he rocked back and fourth on the plushie, eyes shutting and jaw dropping.

“Don’t cum until I tell you, love. Okay? And don’t touch yourself, or else I’ll just go back to streaming.”

Schlatt gave a shaky nod, leaning down on Wilbur’s chest as he kept bouncing, gripping his shirt and whining. 

“You look so beautiful like this, baby. A skirt and stockings? Even my sweater looks amazing on you. Was this all for me?

Panting, Schlatt squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.  
He gasped, shaky legs helping him rock back and fourth.

Wilbur’s hands ran down his sides, gripping his ass and helping him grind against the plushie.

“Fuck! F-fuck, Wilbur, Can I- Can I cum? Please”

Schlatt begged, scrambling against Wilbur, struggling to grip back onto his shirt, desperately trying to ground himself.

“Go ahead, Baby. Come for me.”

The smaller nodded quickly, leaning against the hands on his ass, which helped him grind to complexion. 

He came with a loud moan, body shivering and eyes rolling back, gripping onto Wilbur as tears pricked his eyes. 

“Holy fuck.”

Wilbur breathed out, 

“That was- That was so fucking hot.”

Schlatt sat up on shaky legs, throwing the plushie aside.  
He looked back at Wilbur, 

“Well? It’s my turn to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the best, but it’s something.


End file.
